1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a vehicle body front part structure for a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5953887, for example, discloses a vehicle body front part structure in which a gusset (first projecting portion) is fixed to an upper flange portion and a lower flange portion of each of a pair of left and right front side frames.
This gusset is arranged in a location further rearward than each of a pair of left and right crash cans configured to absorb collision load which is inputted from a bumper beam.